


FMA *my verison*

by Fullmetalprincess



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalprincess/pseuds/Fullmetalprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Oc (Heather Akeme- Elric) and Edward Elric sharing a life together with their two kids Marie Lynn Elric and Leo Thomas Elric. Alphonse makes a few appearances, as well as Winry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should be catching up on my schoolwork, but i don't want to.

Chapter 1

Ed was cuddling his beautiful wife, Heather. “Heather, have I ever told you I love you?” He asked. “I hear it at least 10 times a day, Ed, so yes you have.” She replied, “Well i’m going to say it again. I love you Heather.” He smiled. “I love you too, Ed” Their Pure white dog sat on the rug next to the German shepherd they were in love that was for sure. Just like their owners. They were Gracie and Luddy. She licked his cheek and Heather kissed Ed’s cheek. Just then, their 2 kids Marie and Leo came running in with Heather’s phone. “Momma, Winry wants to talk to you” Marie said. “Ok, Marie, hand over the phone” Heather said. Marie hands the phone to her mother.  
~phone convo~  
“Hey Winry” she said.  
“Hey Heather. How’s life?” Winry asked.  
“mentally or physically?” she asked. It was their inside joke.  
“both.” Winry said.  
“mentally, I want to bang my head against a wall, physically, meh.” she said.  
“haha. So how’s the fam? Ed, Marie, and Leo, i mean?” Winry asked.  
“they’re amazing. Marie and Leo just adore the dogs, Ed and i do too, of course.” she said.  
“awesome.” Winry said.  
“Yeah. *hears ed say something in other ear* Oh Ed says hi, by the way, winry” she said. Heather holds the phone away from her ear, so winry can say hi back to Ed.  
“HI ED!” Winry yells. Heather puts the phone back to her ear.  
“So, heather, does Ed need his automail adjusted? Just wondering” Winry asked.  
“hang on, I’ll ask” she said.  
“Hun, Winry wants to know if ya need you automail adjusted!” she said.  
Ed flexes his automail arm and leg 'muscles' “yeah probably.” He said.  
“He said yeah.”  
“Kay, just come over tomorrow. Gotta run, see ya” Winry said  
“alright, bye winry, see ya” she said, hanging up the phone.  
~end of convo~  
Leo stood in front of his mother, in curiosity. “what was that about?” he asked. “nothing, Leo. Your dad and I are going to Winry’s sometime tomorrow” She said. “For what?” He asked. “It’s something your dad has had to do since he was 11 years old.” She said. “What is it?” Leo asked. “go ask your dad, he can tell you the whole truth.I only know a little bit.” She said, hugging her only son.

Leo POV~  
I set out to find my dad. I see him at a...graveyard, talking to a tombstone. “daddy? who are you talking to?” I asked. “my mother, your grandma, if she were still alive.” He said. “What happened to her?” I ask. “The plague happened. Your uncle, my brother Al and i tried to transmute her back to life, which is a huge no-no among alchemists. That’s how I lost my leg, then Al got sucked into the portal we made, and I had to make a blood seal on a suit of armor, and i lost my arm in order to save him. now I have these metal limbs” He told me, showing me his auto-mail arm and leg. “So you have to get it adjusted tomorrow?” “yeah that’s what Winry told your mom.” He said. “does it hurt when Winry adjusts them?” I asked. “when being pulled out of the metal socket, not much, but when it goes back into the metal socket, yeah, it’s intense. I’ve gotten used to it after a few years” He said. “Why’s human transmutation a big no-no?” I ask, struggling with the word, transmutation. “It’s the law of equivalent exchange, we can’t gain anything without losing something in return.” He said. “I see now” I said. Dad picked me up and put me on his shoulders. “come on, little buddy, let’s go home.” Dad said as he walked with me on his shoulders. “You think momma’s making something yummy?” I asked. “I’ll bet” He said with a smile. 

~home~ ~Marie POV~  
“momma, Daddy and Leo are coming.” I said to my momma. “Ok, sweetie I see them.” momma said, going outside. I went with her. “Leo-kun, there you are! Where’ve you been?” I asked, delighted to see my brother. “I was at the graveyard with daddy, he was talking to our dead grandma. He told me all about human transmutation, and alchemy, the law of equivalent exchange and how he got his auto-mail in the first place, and uncle Alphonse, too.” he said. My jaw dropped. I look at my father in awe. “daddy? whats human transmutation?” I asked. “Its very bad, Marie, and a huge no-no among us alchemists” He told me. “wow, its that bad?” I ask. “yeah, i committed the taboo when Al and i were younger. That’s why i got these. A symbol of what i had done” He said, showing me his metal arm and leg. “Does momma know about the taboo you and uncle Al did all those years ago?”I asked. “I was there, watching the whole thing. From a distance of course” Momma said. “we were friends, now look where we are.” Daddy said.


	2. Ed's automail adjustment day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed dreads having his automail arm and leg adjusted.

~Morning~ ~Ed POV  
The dreaded day came. The day I get my automail adjusted. I did the usual routine when this time comes around, wear a tanktop and shorts. After Heather and I get Leo and Marie ready, we go to Winry’s house. Heather gently knocks on the door to Winry’s.  
“WINRY WE’RE HERE” she yells.  
“coming! wait a sec” Winry said, getting the door. They hug.  
“Hi winry” Leo and Marie said.  
“Hi leo, hi marie” she said.  
“Hey winry” I said.  
“Hey Ed.” she said. We all go inside. 

~Heather POV~  
Ed and I told Marie and Leo to go find something to do for awhile, since the adjusting of Ed’s automail takes awhile.  
“Kay” they replied. Marie got out her doll, leo got his racecar. I smiled, and went with Ed and Winry.  
~awhile later~  
“done.” Winry said.  
“How’s it feel Ed?” I asked.  
“better than before” Ed said, flexing his automail ‘muscles’.  
“that’s good. Just try not to do anything reckless” Winry said.  
“I know, Winry.” Ed said. I slightly giggle at their banter.  
“Well now that that’s done, let’s go home, kay” i say.  
“alright.” Ed said, taking my hand as we went to get Marie and Leo.

~Ed POV~  
“Leo, Marie, come on, let’s go home.” I said.  
“That didn't take long” Marie said.  
“Winry’s pretty fast at this sort of thing” I said, picking up my only daughter. Heather had Leo. And with that, we all said bye to Winry and made our way home, which wasn’t very far.


	3. Surprise visit from Al

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al finally makes an appearance, and it seems he found love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short

~Ed POV~  
As we came closer to home, I see a suit of armor. I automatically knew who it was. “ALPHONSE!” I yelled. “BROTHER!” He yelled back. Heather and I put Marie and Leo on the grass and they ran up to Al in excitement. “good to see ya, Al. how’s life?” I asked. “Life’s good, brother. I see your life has been good.” He said. “try amazing. we’ve been pretty busy, especially with these two” I said. “They’re very energetic, but well-behaved.” Heather added. “We just came from Winry’s. Had to adjust my automail.” I told Al. “That’s good. How’s winry doing these days, Brother?” He asked. “She’s getting on ok, ever since Pinako passed.” I said. “That’s good to hear.” Al said. A voice whispers to Al “come on al, we need to go”. “Al? who’s she?” asked. “Right. I forgot to mention that I found love myself. This is Kira Lee” He said. She was short, had dark blonde hair, soft purple eyes. She looked to be about 19 years old. “Hello Kira, I'm Ed, Al’s older brother. This is my wife, Heather, and our children Marie and Leo” I said. “Um… hi” she said shyly. “Whatever you do, don’t poke fun at Ed’s height. trust me on this Kira” I heard heather whisper to Kira. “Ok, i won’t. “ she said back. She looked back at Al. “We gotta go, brother. See ya.” Al said as he and Kira walked off. “I never thought i’d see the day Al found love.” I said. “I could.” Heather said quietly. “How?” I asked. “Oh come on Ed, Al is sweet, kind, and shy. Girls are into that sort of thing.” She said. “I guess i should be proud of him. my little brother is now a man.” I said happily. “Come on, Ed, we gotta get home. Looks like Marie and Leo beat us home.” Heather said, giggling softly. “ ‘Kay.” I said.


	4. vaycay! (Real World now. Resembool= Iowa Destination: Paris Year:2015)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed booked the fam a trip to Paris. (before the tragedy)

~Heather POV~  
I wake up with a start, Luddy had jumped on the bed. “Luddy! down Boy, i'm up already!” i said, getting out of bed. “Good boy Luddy.” I say to my favorite dog, tossing a bone treat. I get dressed in my usual ‘motherly attire’ A t-shirt, jeans, boots, and a random pair of earrings. I brush my hair back into a ponytail, leaving pieces in front. I go downstairs to see Ed, Marie and Leo all watching Tv. “Morning.” I say, still a bit sleepy. “momma, guess what?” Leo said. “What, sweetie?” I asked. “daddy says we’re going on vacation!” He shouts. “Oh really? Where?” I ask, obviously curious. “Paris!” Marie shouts. “Paris? As in the city of love? That Paris?” I ask in shock. “Yes, hun. I already asked winry to take care of the dogs.” Ed said, placing his hand on my shoulder. “Wow! you’re amazing, Ed!” I said, hugging Ed. “I know.” Ed said, hugging me back. “Do we have passports?” I asked. “Right here. Came in the mail last week.” Ed said, holding up 4 passports. “When are we leaving?” i asked. “day after tomorrow.” Ed said. “Well what are we waiting for? Let’s get packing, we don’t have much time.” I said, going back upstairs to get my stuff ready.

~Ed POV~  
Marie, Leo, and I follow Heather upstairs to get our stuff ready for Paris. Marie and Leo go to their rooms to gather their stuff. I grabbed my blue Iphone out of my pocket and play “My demons” my current favorite song. “save me if i become...my demons” I softly sing along as i pack my stuff. Heather looks like she’s bringing her entire closet. I laugh to myself “you seriously think you’ll need everything in your closet?! It’s just for 2 weeks, hun” I said, kissing her cheek. “I know. It’s just that.. i like everything that i own.. i can’t decide what to bring.” Heather said. “Just pick your top 10 outfits you like, and go from there.” I said, kissing her forehead. “ ‘Kay. it won’t be easy, but i’ll try my best.” Heather said. She turned to the dogs and said softly “don't worry, winry’ll take good care of you two, promise.” They whine. I bend down so i'm eye-level with Gracie and Luddy. “Don’t worry. we’ll be back before you know it. ‘kay” I said. “Isn't it funny how they’re just as in love as we are, Ed?” Heather asked, chuckling a bit. “Yeah. I think it’s kinda cute.” I said. “Agreed. That’s why we got the dogs in the first place. That, and i'm a dog person.” Heather said, grasping her suitcase and placing it by our bedroom door. I do the same. And we cuddle with the dogs.


	5. Time to leave for Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris bound!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'll get longer, promise

~Marie POV~  
I awoke to my alarm on my cell phone daddy got me a few months ago. Today is the day we leave this crappy state and go to Paris. I went to wake up my little brother.  
“Leo, get up, we leave for paris today” i said quietly into his ear. He woke up immediately.  
“Oh boy, Lets go wake up momma and daddy!” Leo said as he jumped out of his bed, and we went to wake up momma and daddy.   
“Momma, Daddy, wake up!!” We shouted.   
“We’re awake you two.” Daddy said. Momma picked up her cellphone and looked at the date.   
“Hun, we leave today, hurry up we got a plane to catch!” she said, getting dressed rather quickly. Daddy followed, he put on his red cloak.   
“Daddy, why are you wearing a cloak?” I asked  
“To cover my automail, and it has the symbol of my teacher, the one who taught me the alchemy I can do today.” He told me.   
“Oh.” I say.   
“Is that why momma wears that necklace all the time?” I asked.  
“Nope. Your mom can’t do alchemy. She wears it because i got that for her a long time ago. It’s basically a lucky charm to her now.” Daddy said.   
“Is that why we can afford to go to Paris? because you can do alchemy?” I ask  
“Pretty much, little one. As a state alchemist, or ‘dog of the military’ as I call it, we’re equal to a major, and the money’s big, that’s why we are able to go to Paris, and have cell phones, and other things.” He said, picking me up and carrying me on his shoulders. Leo-kun was with momma. I was what momma called ‘a daddy’s girl’.   
“Ready to go?” momma asked daddy  
“I think so. Let’s hit the road” Daddy said, heading to the car. We all put our stuff in the trunk of the car and went to the airport.


	6. PARIS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Elrics Made it to Paris

~Ed POV~  
Whoa, the view of Paris was just… amazing! I smile and thought to myself ‘this is gonna be fun!’ We are now descending into Paris, France. Enjoy your stay! the intercom blasted. “Heather, Marie, Leo, We’re here.” I said gently waking them up as the plane landed on the ground. “Wow, That’s the Eiffel tower!” Leo said, his eyes big and full of life. “Sure is, little buddy. It’s taller than all of us.”I said smiling. Heather links her arm with mine and we all walk to the hotel I booked 2 weeks ago.  
~time skip. At the hotel Ed booked~  
~Heather POV~  
Upon arriving at the hotel Ed booked, I was stunned. The walls were a silvery color, and gold posts held up the awning, a true stunner. “a true queen must have the best quality” Ed says into my ear. “And for every queen, there’s a king who adores his queen every day” I whisper back. Ed checks us in and we go to the room he booked. “Wow, the room is so pretty!” Marie said. “Yes it does, your daddy did well” I said. “Momma, Marie, come look at the view!” Leo shouted. Marie and I go to the large window, and the view was indescribable, the sky was bright and blue and the sun was shining, people bustling about their day. I stand by the window, awe stricken. I felt a metal arm wrap around my waist. “Ed, don’t do that, you know I startle easily.” I said. “Sorry, hun. I just love you” Ed said, pressing me to his chest. “I know you do, hun, and I love you too” I said. “So how’re the dogs? Is Winry keeping her promise?” I ask. “Gracie and Luddy are fine, Winry is keeping her promise, she told me over the phone” Ed told me. I breathe a sigh of relief. “That’s good.” I said. 

~Nighttime, after a day of fun~  
~Ed POV~  
“What a day. that was so much fun.” I said, flopping on one of the beds. Heather sat next to me. “It was. Just look, Marie and Leo are too tired to even put on their pj’s. Can’t blame them.” She said. “haha, yeah. They’re good kids.” I said. “Who have the same short-temper as their father.” she said, laying her head on my shoulder. “Hey I've gotten better at controlling my temper haven’t i?” I ask defensively. “Yes, very well.” she said, slightly laughing. “My short rants have been reduced to once a week… stupid therapist...” I said. “I know, hun. You just hate that don’t you? I still remember us ranting together when other people called us short.” She said. “Me too” I said, placing her head on my forever beating heart, playing with her hair as she fell asleep. 


	7. IDEK what to call this, so i'll call it Marie's vocal solo audition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie wants a solo in the upcoming Christmas vocal concert. Her teacher, which Heather had when she was younger and Ed was her boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super long chapter... ENJOY!  
> ( i'll add the next chapter in a few days, i have the story on a google doc, so when i finish chap. 8, i'll add it on here)

~Heather Dream scene~  
I’m running through a dark forest, desperately trying to find a way out. Sadly, the enemy was catching up to me at breakneck speed. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. I begin swinging from tree to tree, hoping the enemy chasing me couldn’t find me. My right arm reached for the gun Ed let me borrow, just in case. I couldn’t pull the trigger, I was too afraid to. I somehow found the strength to shoot the enemy, after i got far enough away. I place the gun back in the holster set on my waist. I look to the light, my hair blowing in the breeze. “Heather 1, enemy 0” I whispered as i jumped down from the tree i was in.  
~END~  
~Heather POV~  
I open my ruby eyes to see Ed, looking at me with his sleepy golden eyes, and his hair down and messy. “Morning, sweetie.” He said, kissing my forehead. “Morning.” I said sleepily. I reach for my phone, hoping that winry had texted me in the night. She hadn’t. I sigh happily at my background, it was a particular picture of Ed that I liked. Ed had a picture of me as his background on his phone, too. And if people asked who was on his phone background, he’d say “This lady right here is my adorable bride of a few years now, 5 years to be exact.” The same went for me, people asked who is that on my background, I always say “Seriously, you don’t know about the full metal alchemist, Edward Elric?! You must be living under a humongous rock. And also, he’s my husband so you can’t have him." Ed sat beside me, placing his arm around me, kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear “Love you.” I kissed him back and whispered “Love you too, hun.” buzz buzz my phone went off, it was a text from Winry. Hey Heather, how’s Paris? Your dogs are doing just fine, a little whiny, but they have Den to play with. Say Hi to Ed, Marie, and Leo for me. See ya soon! I smile contentedly. I text her back Hey Winery, Paris is just beautiful. The food is to die for! Tell the dogs I miss them so much! Leo and Marie are asleep, Ed says Hi. I tap the send icon on my phone. Then I open up YouTube and search for My demons-Night core and tap on the one i want. [http://www.cleanvideosearch.com/media/action/yt/watch?videoId=JdZ3ZuP8-eM&name=Nightcore+-+My+Demons&uploadUsername=NightcoreReality&hitCount=11170749](http://www.cleanvideosearch.com/media/action/yt/watch?videoId=JdZ3ZuP8-eM&name=Nightcore+-+My+Demons&uploadUsername=NightcoreReality&hitCount=11170749) I plug in my headphones and put one earbud in, and leave the other one out. “whatcha listening to?” Ed asked me. I hand him the other earbud, and say “here, listen for yourself” He put the earbud in, and listed to the song with me. After the song was over, Ed asked me “How is it that you find such good music?” “I don’t know. Music is just my forté i guess.” I replied. By this time, Marie had woken up. Ed took Marie in his arms, and set her between us. She had a sad look on her face. “Marie, what’s the matter?” Ed asked. “You know the vocal teacher at school, right? And you know how badly I want a solo for our Christmas concert, don’t ya? But she never gives me anything fun to do. It’s like she’s got this… hatred for me, and most likely you, mommy, and probably Leo, too. I don’t know what i did, it must’ve been bad to make her hate me that much.” Marie explained. Ed placed Marie in his lap and held her. “Looks like you have the same problem your mom had when she was your age, and that is probably the same teacher she had, too. She’s just a witch, she plays favorites all the time. Your mom and I will talk to her about giving you a solo when we get back home, OK?” Ed said. “Really?! Thanks daddy!” she said, hugging her dad tightly. He hugged her back. “Seriously?! Edward, you know I hate that witch! I can’t stand her let alone talk to her!” I said, frustrated. “Don’t worry, I’ll be the one talking to her.” Ed said, trying to calm me down. “Promise?” I ask. “I promise.” Ed said, placing his hand gently on my shoulder.

~Time skip, back in IA= Resembool~  
~school, vocal room~  
~Ed POV~  
Heather, Marie and I walk into the vocal room, to talk with the dumb teacher about giving my sweet daughter a solo. I brace myself for the inevitable. We slowly walk in to see the teacher working at her small stand. She turned around slowly, and gave us this ‘what are you doing here?’ look. “Well, well, well if it isn’t Mr. Elric and Miss. Akeme.” she sneered. “THAT’S MRS. ELRIC TO YOU!!” Heather yelled. “You changed your last name?” she said snottily. “Yes, I did. Had to, since I married him 5 years ago.” Heather said, her arm crossed over her chest. That’s when I decided to speak up. “If you want to know why we are here, it’s because our sweet daughter, Marie would greatly appreciate it if you decided to give her a solo for the upcoming Christmas concert.” I said politely. She looked directly at me, and said, “No.” “Why? what did she ever do to you? Marie is a well-behaved girl, and smart to boot.” I said, slightly enraged. “I don’t care, she isn’t getting a solo. Now leave!” she yelled. Marie ran out of the room in tears. “MARIE!!!” I screamed, running after her. I was furious at her for telling my only daughter that she couldn't have a solo.  
~Heather POV~  
There I was, standing in the center of the vocal room, facing my old teacher. I stare her right in the eyes.“Why did you have to make her cry? My husband made it very clear that Marie wanted a solo, and yet you went and did what you did?! What is your deal with my daughter?!”I yell. “Because, I feel she isn’t good enough for a solo. That, and I hate you and your family.” she said. “I’m going to call BS on that. Marie has a beautiful voice, I hear her sing to her little brother every night. You just hate us because Edward is longer a ‘dog of the military’ and now he’s a ‘family oriented’ man.” I rant, even though Ed hasn't retired from the military, he still works for them “Prove to me that Marie does have a good voice, and I’ll consider letting her do a solo.” she said. “Glad to to see you’ve had a change of heart.” I said, walking out like a boss to find Ed and Marie.  
~time skip~  
~Ed POV (talking to Marie)~  
I find Marie at a table in the cafeteria, her head laying on her arms, tears streaming down her cheeks. “That was pretty rotten of her to say, wasn’t it?” I say as I sit her on my lap. She nods her head vigorously. “Well, if she thinks you’re not good enough, then it’s her loss, because your mom and i think you have a beautiful voice.” I said. “Really?” she asked, now a little more perky. “Yes. We hear you sing every night to Leo, just before bed.” I said. “You do?” she asked. “yes.” I said simply.  
~Heather POV~  
I walk to the cafeteria, to see Ed and Marie. “So did she change her mind, or is she still being a butt-head?” Ed asked. “Surprisingly, she had a change of heart, I was shocked, she changed her tune right when you left, and I put her in her place. All Marie has to do is prove that she has a good voice and she will get a solo.” I said. Marie ran up to me and hugged my leg. “YAY!!! thanks mommy!!!” she yelled joyfully. “Come on, sweetie, let’s go show her what you got.” I said, picking her up, and walking back to the music room. Ed trailed behind us. We came back in, and the teacher said, “OK Marie, wow me.” Ed and i sat in the chairs in the front row. My head rested in my hand, Ed held my other hand. Marie began to sing: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2uq34TeWEdQ.> The look on the teacher’s face was priceless, her jaw dropped to the floor (not literally) and she asked Marie to go into the hallway whilst she spoke to Ed and I. She did as she was told. “I have seen talent before, but your daughter has pure talent!” she gushed. “Looks like she got it from me. Of course, you wouldn’t have known, because you never gave me a chance. Ed let me have a chance at the spotlight, he heard and saw my pure talent.” I said. “I still remember that very night.” Ed said. “I know I never gave you a chance, and I’m sorry for that. I have seen the error of my ways, I shall not play favorites anymore. I will give Marie a solo in our Christmas program.” She said. “See? that wasn’t so hard, now was it?” Ed said sarcastically. “Don’t mind him, he’s just being himself, a sarcastic, but lovable, man” I said. “Tone down the sarcasm just a bit, hun. ‘kay?” I said to Ed. “I’ll try, only for you.” Ed said, kissing my cheek.


	8. Marie's Christmas vocal concert/ Leo learning Alchemy from Ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie's teacher didn't give her a solo, much to Heather and Edward's dismay, after they begged and pleaded to the teacher. On a Saturday afternoon, Heather and Marie see Ed teaching Leo Alchemy. If he keeps at it He'll be as strong as Ed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chappie. since there was no school for me, i might as well post a chapter. (i'm bored)

Marie's Christmas vocal concert/ Leo learning Alchemy from Ed  
~back in Iowa (aka Resembool)~ ~December 14, 2015~  
~Ed POV~  
Today is the day of Marie's vocal concert. Leo and Marie are already at school. I wait in anticipation for them to come home, so we can be ready to go to the concert. "Ed, looking at the door every five minutes isn't going to make the kids come home any faster" Heather said, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "I know that, I'm just too excited for this concert." I said. "You seriously think she truly changed her mind, Ed? I don't think she did, she was being fake and totally insincere" Heather said. "You're probably right about that. I hate it when you're right, but I love you anyway." I said, kissing her cheek. "I love you too" she said, kissing my cheek.   
~later, Leo and Marie are home from school~  
~Marie POV~   
After being dropped off at the bus stop, Leo and I walk the rest of the way home. We come closer to home to see our daddy waiting for us. I run to him. "Daddy!!!" I shouted. "Hey sweetie, how was school today?" He asked, picking me up and on his shoulder. "It was fine until vocal." I said. "What happened this time? Did she not give you what she promised?" He asked. "No she didn't." I said sadly. "Let's go inside and talk to mommy, OK." Daddy said. "Alright." I said. Once we were inside, momma could tell something was wrong. "Momma, the teacher didn't give me a solo, even though she promised" I whine. I saw a look in my dad’s eyes I've never seen before, he looked enraged. "I knew it!!! I knew she was being fake and insincere!" She said. "How could you tell, momma?" I asked. "By her tone of voice. It was fake." She said. “I think i'm better off not going to the concert, and quitting the choir altogether. I can sing on my own time.” I said sadly. “But isn’t the concert like a test in a way? If you don’t show, you’ll fail, right?” Daddy asked me. “Yeah it is like a test. It shows what we learned. To be honest, I could not care less. I don’t really give a shit anymore, I've been walked all over too many times” I said. “Marie Lynn, language!” Mother scolded, using my middle name. “Sorry, momma, but that's how i feel. You grew up in a family that swore like a bunch of sailors” I said. “I know I did, I just don’t want you swearing like a sailor.” Momma said, her eyes softening. She looked over at daddy, who was still enraged at the teacher didn’t give me a solo for the concert. Then she looked back at me. “I suppose you can drop the class at the end of the semester for something more your style.” She said. “OK, I can drop it for art.” I said. I went over to my daddy, and hugged him. “Please, don’t be mad at the teacher, daddy. I’m dropping it at semester’s end anyway so I won’t be walked all over by her anymore.” I said. “So you’re going to drop it for an art class?” he asked. “Yup.” I said. “That’s great. I'm sure you’ll do well in Art.” He said.

~The next day, Saturday afternoon~  
~Heather POV~  
I’m inside, just playing with the dogs, when Marie came running in. “Momma, you gotta see what Leo and Daddy are doing!” she exclaimed. “OK, sweetie i'm coming” I said. I wonder what those two are up to. I thought to myself as Marie practically dragged me outside. We walked to the backyard, where i saw Ed showing Leo how to do alchemy. “Looks like someone’s becoming a junior alchemist” I said. “Yup. Daddy’s teaching me everything he knows.” Leo said excitedly. “Almost everything, little buddy. But you’re getting better at drawing transmutation circles.” Ed said to Leo. “At least you don’t have to learn from his teacher, Izumi Curtis. Trust me, from what your daddy and your uncle told me, it was hard.” I said. “Yeah, we had to live on an island for a month. Don’t ever want to re-live that.” Ed said. “I think it’s pretty sweet that you’re teaching Leo about alchemy” I said. “I know.” Ed said. “Just think, in a few years, he’ll be a strong alchemist” I said. “Really, momma? I’ll be as strong as daddy?!” Leo asked. “If you keep at it, i'm sure you will be as strong as your daddy” I said, messing his short, blonde hair.


	9. IDEK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its all over the place... thats all i gotta say........

~Heather POV~  
My phone was spazzing out. Multiple calls from one of my friends, Morgan. after the 10th call, I pick up my phone.  
~Phone Convo~  
“Moshi-moshi” I say, using the Japanese ‘hello’ for over the phone.  
“Heather?! is that you?”   
“The one and only!” I answer.  
“OMG how you doin’ friend???” She asked, hyper as usual.  
“Pretty well. Just hanging around. I've told ya about Edward, right?” I ask  
“YASS! so whats up with him?”   
“well, i married him, we’ve been married for 5 years now. We have 2 adorable kids, Marie and Leo” I said.  
“That’s great!!! Drop whatever you’re doing now, i'm coming over!!” She said.  
“Kay, see ya later!!” I say, hanging up the phone.  
~Fin~  
I squeal with delight. I haven’t seen Morgan since grade school! Ding dong the doorbell chimed. “I GOT IT!!” I yell as i open the door to see my best friend. “MORGAN!!!” I squeal as i hug her. “Heather! It’s been so long!!!” “It’s been too long, Morgan” Ed came to the front entryway. “whats with all the squealing, hun?” he asked. “My best friend is here, Ed! How could i not squeal like a schoolgirl?” I said. He looked to Morgan, and said, “Hey.” “Hi.” she said. Ed motioned for me to follow him to another room of the house. “Be right back!” I said to Morgan.   
~time skip, cuz i'm lazy AF~  
“What is it now, Ed?” I asked, my hands in fists behind my back.  
“Oh, don’t play dumb with me, Heather Marie” He said, using my middle name.   
“Don’t tell me you want Morgan to leave? That’s what you want, isn't it?” I ask.   
“Exactly.” He said.  
“But why? Morgan is the sweetest person I've ever met” I asked, pressing my head into his shoulder.  
“I know she is, but her family has ties with the military, and if she were to tell them where i'm at now, I don't even know what would happen” He said.   
“Geez, Ed, you stress out too much, but that doesn’t stop me from loving you” I teased.  
“I know it doesn’t.” He said, putting his arms around my waist. I still blush every time he does that. I snuggle into his shoulder. Then Colonel Flame butt bust in screaming about how he needed Ed for a battle and such and i sighed feeling utterly upset. “OH COME ON, MUSTANG!!! WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT!!!” I shout. He didn't care because he is a bastard. Grace starts growling at him-Wait when did she get here? “AH! Call off your hell hound!” She growled and snapped at him. She was the one dog he didn’t like. “Not until you apologize.” I say calmly. Mustang hesitates for a moment, then says sorry. Grace jumps up on him and barks wagging her tail. Such a bipolar Dog…


	10. And then it all goes so wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but I'M BACK and ready to add more chapters! ENJOY

Chapter 10

Then it all goes so wrong...

~the next week~

~Heather POV~

I get a strange call from someone whom i’ve never met before, she says that she knows me. 

“Um, I don’t know you…” I say slowly. Then the front door busted down to the floor. “Oh damn it. ED, you're gonna have to fix the door! Again…” I yelled. Ed came to the front of the house.“Why? Oh, wait nevermind, I see why I have to fix it, again. I'll add it to my ever growing list of responsibilities.” He said. There in the front room stood a girl with rather large breasts hanging out of a corset, long lace socks that went up to her thigh. She looked like a hooker. Gross...

“Do you know this person, hun? cause i don’t…” I said.  

“No, i don’t” Ed said. The girl walks over and leans onto Ed provocatively. Ed pushes her away from him.

“Get off me, i'm married.” he said holding up the hand that bore his wedding ring. I held up mine to prove a point.   Grace growled and stood in front of Ed and me. The girl kicked her and Grace, to my surprise spit out a tooth and turned human. HOW LONG COULD SHE DO THAT?! She had blonde hair, Brown eyes and a skin tight suit on. She took the mystery woman by the wrist and the woman screeched out 

“GREAT BALL ON FIRE GET OFF ME MUTT!!!” Grace had the voice of silk but it was deep and deadly at the moment. 

“I tHiNk YoU sHoUlD LeAvE..” She shoved the woman outside and slammed the door and walked back to me calmly and tilted her head towards me. I set my hand on her head unsure and She turned back into a dog. 

“...Could she always do that?” Ed muttered while Flame butt was nose bleeding. Pervert. 

“I don’t know, but it’s pretty badass…”I muttered in response. Mustang hugged her and spun around. She yelped and whimpered for help. I yank her down from Mustang’s grasp. I glare at mustang, the harshness of my ruby red eyes intensifying.

“Don't. Touch. My. Dog!” I say slowly, my anger rising with every word. Ed tried to put his hand on my arm, to calm me down, but i slapped it away. 

“Not now, Edward.” i said. He looked bewildered. 

~Ed POV~

I stood there, bewildered. She slapped my hand away, she’s never done that before. The look in her once soft ruby eyes was now gone, replaced with harsh, angry eyes. I look at my former commanding officer and say,

“It’d be best if you leave.  _ Someone  _ needs some space right now.” And he left without a word. I look at Heather, and held her close. She looked up at me with the same sad eyes she had since we were kids. 

“ I-I-i'm sorry,Ed. I don't know what came over me” she whispered. 

“It’s alright. ” I said, looking down at her. She rested her head on my shoulder. I just held her, and kissed the top of her head softly, rubbing small circles on her back, to help calm her down. Her soft voice whispered “I love you, Ed.”

“I love you too….” I whispered back. 

 

~The very next morning~

~Heather POV~

I decided to pull a prank on Ed for no reason whatsoever (ok I was bored. Sue me.)I woke up super early and crept as quiet as a mouse over to where his jacket was and slipped it on.  _ now I wait to see if he notices _ I said in my head. I tiptoe downstairs and grabbed a book off my personal shelf and went outside. 

~time skip to an hour later~

after about an hour of reading outdoors, I head inside. Ed is laying on the couch in his tank top that he usually wears, watching T.V. He looked up at me wearing his jacket, and flipped shit and started to chase me. 

“Get back here with my jacket!” he yelled.

“not a chance, hun!” i shot back. He chases me all over the house until i ran outside. He tackled me. 

“Fine, you win, Ed.” I said, slipping off his jacket and handed it to him. I pulled him down to the grass by the ‘non-automail’ arm and kissed his cheek. He hugs me with one arm. 

“I was just being silly, Ed.” I said.

“I know.” He replied, kissing my lips softly. 


	11. Depression/Heather’s first therapy session and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter, i'm on a roll. And its SUPER long, so ENJOY!

~Heather POV~

I woke up feeling more sad than usual. Then I remembered that I had depression, I had it ever since I was a kid. I trudge over to the mirror on the wall, and my eyes are a dimmer shade of red, a blood red color. ‘This is bad. Really bad’ I thought. I look over at Ed, he is stirring in his sleep. ‘He’s almost awake’ I say to myself.

“You’re up early, hun” I hear him say sleepily. 

“I couldn’t sleep anymore, and i was bored. And I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful.” I say nonchalantly as I sat next to him on the bed. Ed noticed my once bright red eyes were a deep blood red. 

“Depression again? You haven't had Depression for years!” Ed said. 

“Yeah, it’s come back again. I don’t know why, though.” I said. I felt Ed’s arms wrap around my waist, as he lovingly kissed my cheek. 

“It’s not a simple ‘kiss on the cheek’ cure, Ed. It’s more than that. It takes forever to get out of this hell inside my head.” I say, snuggling into his chest. 

“I know, hun, but it was worth a shot. In any event, we both need therapy. I’m not gonna let ya suffer alone.” Ed said. 

“And it just so happens that your therapist also deals with people who have depression. And on top of that, you already have therapy today, so we may as well go together.” I said. 

“Yeah, i guess so.” Ed said, putting his cloak on. I put on one of my light jackets. 

“Let’s get this over with” Ed said, as we walked outside. 

*time skip cuz i'm lazy.*

Ed and I walked into the therapy place. A too perky receptionist greeted us. “Welcome, do you have an appointment?” She asked. “Yes, we do.” Ed said. “Ok, last name?” she asked. “Elric.” Ed replied. She typed on her computer. “Ah, yes, here we are. Edward and Heather Elric, correct?” she asked, just to clarify. 

“Yes, that’s right.” Ed said, obviously annoyed with the perkiness of the receptionist. 

“Alright, right this way” she said, leading us to the back office. I’m nervous, so I grasp Ed’s metal arm tightly, but not too tight to break it. I didn't want winry to hit me with her wrench. 

“Well, hello Elrics, lovely to see you again.” The therapist, Dr. Grace Parkhurst said cheerfully. 

“Please sit.” she said, motioning to the chairs in front of her. We sit down. The therapist took 1 look at me and said, “i sense someone has depression.” “yes, thats right. I’ve had it since i was 11.” i said softly, looking down. “Would you explain to me how this came about?” she asked. 

“Well, when i was 11, my parents were away in drachma for some reason, and the people of Drachma thought they were Amestrian spies, so they killed them. I only got the news a day after, and i’ve been depressed ever since. At least until Ed came into my life, then i was happy, now this suddenly happened  this morning” I explain, a single tear ran down my left cheek. 

“Having your parents killed is a traumatic thing, isn’t it?” she asked softly. I nod slightly, another tear stained my cheek. Some of my light blue hair stuck to my cheeks and hung down the sides of my face. 

“I think she’s had enough.” Ed said, looking at me with his hair down, since he was lazy this morning. 

“Well come back next week!” Dr. Parkhurst said as we walked out into the cold again. Ed moves my hair away from my tear-stained face and holds me close. I look up at him, and smile slightly. 

“You should have your hair down more often. It’s a good look.” I said nonchalantly.

“since you’re not practically saving all of Amestris” I add. 

Ed chuckles lightly  “Ya think so?” He asked. 

“Yeah. Gives me an excuse to do this” I said, wrapping a strand of his hair around my finger. 

“You're so cute.” Ed said, taking me in his arms.

“I know, but you're even cuter” I said, as I kissed his cheek. Ed picked me up bridal style, and carried me back home, which is easy for him since I'm lighter in weight, but his automail arm  _ can _ withstand a lot of weight. 

*time skip* 

A while later, Ed and I were watching Netflix. We were watching a horror movie. Ed had his arm over the back of the couch, signaling me to lay my head on his chest. I put my legs over his, and Ed held me close at the intense parts, so I would be less scared. The phone rang. I pause the movie. “Elric residence, Edward speakin’” Ed said. I taught him to say that when people call us on the phone. 

“Wait, what did you say?” Ed asked, his voice growing more tense. 

“You’re not getting any of my family members, EVER!” Ed shouted slamming the phone down. 

“Ed… What was that about? What's wrong?” I ask cautiously, making circles on his back as to calm him down a bit. I knew to be careful around Ed when he's mad. 

“The damned government. Apparently, they think we neglect Marie and Leo, but i know we don’t” Ed said. 

“What the hell? I know for a fact i'm a good mother, and you’re an amazing father” I said. 

“I know, sweetie.” Ed said as he kissed my cheek. 

~Ed POV~

‘That damned government.’ I thought as I held Heather in my arms. A short time later, there was a knock at the front door. ‘Shit’ I thought. 

“I got it, hun” I said as i opened the door to see a very muscular man, but it was not Major Armstrong. He had a black suit on.

“Who the hell are you and what do you want?” i asked. 

“Is this the Elric household?” He asked. 

“Obviously, this is the Elric household. Now, tell me what you’re doing here?” I said.

“I’m here for your children.” He said. That’s when Heather stood up.

“NO, you’re not taking our kids away, we are very excellent parents. We just went to therapy early this morning! That is not neglecting our children. Why don’t you go take the children of a drug addict, or an alcoholic!! THIS IS WHY I HATE PEOPLE LIKE YOU, AND THE ORGANIZATION YOU WORK FOR!!!!” she yelled, the irises of her eyes changing to the gold eyes from my xerxesian heritage. The man left instantly, scared to death. 

“whoah. that never happened before.”I said, surprised. 

“what happened?” she asked, dazed and confused. 

“Your beautiful eyes. They changed from ruby red to my eye color.” I said. 

~Heather POV~

“Your beautiful eyes. They changed from ruby red to my eye color.” He said. I sink to the ground. 

“How did this happen?! I don’t have ancestors from Xerxes!!” I scream. 

“I don’t know. I just don’t know.” Ed said softly.

“Edward, I’m scared!” I said, tears rolling down my face. 

“I know you are. Shh… You're alright…. I'm here… You are safe right here with me… I love you, and it pains me to see you like this” Ed said, holding me close, rubbing my back and drying my tears with his left hand. I snuggle close to Ed’s chest, near his heart,   the hell inside my head pounding, like a jackhammer. 

~Ed POV~

I felt Heather's head pounding against my chest. 

“You know we can't stay on the floor for much longer, right hun?” I ask. “Right I know how your automail leg tends to lock up when ya sit on the floor for too long.”she said, standing up, still a little shaken up about what happened to her earlier. I stood up as well.

“Come on, Ed let's go upstairs and snuggle some more. We haven't had the chance to really snuggle all that much during the day, only at night” Heather said, taking my hand. 

“Kay.” I said. 

*Time skip*

As Heather and i walk to our room, I notice something odd. 

“Babe? Is something wrong?” Heather asked. 

“If by ‘wrong’ you mean there’s no sign of Marie or Leo anywhere, then yeah, something is wrong.” I said.

“Check the yards, genius.” she said. I look out the window to the backyard. Nothing. I go to the window facing the front yard, which is in our room. Not a single trace.

“Nothing. I looked.” I said, sitting on the edge of our bed. 

“It’s all my fault. It’s my fault I’m so in love with you that i let those instincts i once had leave” Heather cried. 

“It’s not your fault, hun. We are both to blame. I’ll look all over Resembool for them, I promise.” I said, placing my hands gently on her shoulders.

“I’ll call Winry and Al. I’m sure they’ll help us.” she said, getting her phone. 

~Winry POV~

I heard my phone go off while working on a new automail sketch/ model. I look at the caller ID. Its Heather. 

“Hey.” I said. 

“Hey winry.” Heather said. She sounded sad and scared. 

“whats wrong?” I ask. 

“Well, ya see… Marie and Leo are not at our house, they’re not anywhere to be found. Ed looked, I promise.”She said.

“Well, they’re not here, otherwise I’d call. I haven’t seen those rascals since Ed got his automail done.” I said. 

“Oh. Thanks anyway.” She said, hanging up.

~Ed POV~

“Any luck?” I ask. “Nope. Winry hasn’t seen them. But I think your brother might have. You know how they just adore Alphonse.” She said, with a slight giggle as she called Al. 

~Alphonse POV~

“Hey heather. Is something wrong?” I ask. 

“Hey Al. Something is definitely wrong. Ed and I can’t seem to find Marie and Leo anywhere. I figured they’d be with you.” Heather said. 

“No, I haven’t seen Marie and Leo all day. But i hope you find them soon. Tell brother i said hi, ‘kay?” I said. 

“I will, see ya Al.” She said as she hung up.

~Ed POV~

“Does Al know where they are?” I ask. Heather shook her head ‘no’ “But, he told me to tell you he says hi.” she said. “Then i guess it’s up to us to find them.” I said. “Should we start in the obvious places first?” Heather asked. “Obvious meaning…?” “Where they would go if they were in any danger, Ed. I mean Trisha's grave, ya idiot” she said. “Oh.” I said. 

*time skip to graveyard* 

“Well, they’re not here…” I said sadly. Heather looked at the ground, the anger, frustration, and sadness building inside her. Her cheeks grew more red as she let out a ear-shattering cry. 

“Whoa there, easy hun. It’s gonna be okay…” I said, trying to console her by rubbing circles on her back, like I always do. 

“It’s NOT okay, Ed. It's never going to BE okay, unless i have Marie and Leo in my arms once again!!” she screamed/cried. I stood there, stunned. I place my hands gently on her shoulders, and lightly kiss her forehead. She feels warm, but not like a fever warm, just a ‘mad’ warm, if that even makes sense. 

“We’ll find them, hun. I promise. We’ll search all of amestris if we have to.” I said. 

~Heather POV~

“We’ll find them, hun. I promise. We’ll search all of amestris if we have to.” He said. 

“What about that weird guy that came to the house earlier? Maybe he knows…” I said softly, as my voice was almost gone. 

“I think that might be it, hun, you're a genius” Ed said.

I nod in agreement. “Come on, Ed, let’s go home” I quietly say.

“Alright.” Ed said, as he took my hand. 

*time Skip*

~Heather POV~

I sit down in front of the T.V to watch Netflix. I ended up selecting Soul Eater, my second favorite anime, Ed knew that I was an otaku, and he didn't mind in the slightest. Ed was talking on the phone with some government guy, more like argueing to be exact. 

Eventually i said, “Edward, keep it down, will ya?” 

“Right, sorry, sweetness.” He said, kissing my temple. Ed eventually got off the phone with that government guy.

“So? What’d he say?” I ask hopefully.

“He said that one of his agents took Marie and Leo away, put them into the system. Nothing we can do.” Ed said, his voice shaking.

“Why not?” I ask. 

“I don’t know. Rules and all that, i guess.” He said, his voice breaking. A tear slowly falls down his cheek. He's crying.  I gently give him a kiss on the cheek and rub his back, trying to console my amazing husband.  

“I know how much they meant to you, me, Winry, and Al too. It’ll be ok. We’ll find a way. That’s what we Elrics do, we find a way through anything. Don't cry, Edward. Please.” I say softly. 

“you’re right. Even though you sounded like my mom for a second, you’re right.” Ed said. I take his hand and pulled him off the couch.

“I know this may seem impossible, but we may be able to convince the Fuhrer to make those people release Marie and Leo back to us!” I say.

“Ya think so?” Ed asked. 

“Duh! Of course i do, silly. After all, I technically AM an Elric now. I did marry you, after all. ” I said.

“I know.” He said.

“Well? what do ya say? Are we going to Central or not?” I ask. 

“We are. Let’s go.” Ed said. 

*time skip, on the train*

~Ed POV~

Heather and I sit down on the seats of the train. I look out the window, she has her head on my shoulder, slowly falling asleep. Finally we make it to Central. 

“We’re here. Get up.” I gently said. She got up and we went to the command center, Where the Fuhrer was waiting for us. 

“Good to see you again, Edward, Heather. Where are those two adorable children of yours?” He asked. 

“Well, thats kinda why we’re here. One of these agents wearing a black suit came to our home, and took them out of our custody. We know we’re excellent parents, this isn't right. I'm sure you understand, Fuhrer Bradley.”Heather said. 

“Indeed I do understand.” He said solemnly. 

“So will you make those guys return Marie and Leo to our custody? As you can see, this is a huge misunderstanding.” I ask.

“I will see to it right away. This shouldn’t take more than a few hours. Come back here around 3 o'clock.” He said. 

“Thank you very much!” Heather said, as we left. 

*Time skip, 3 o’clock* 

We head back to the Fuhrer’s office. “Ah, you’re back. Just in time, too.” He said. I smile as soon as i see the two blonde-haired 5 year olds appear. “DADDY!!! MOMMY!!!” they screamed as they ran toward us. “Marie! Leo!” Heather and I said. 

~Heather POV~

“Marie, sweetie. Oh i missed you so much” I said as i hugged my daughter. “Me too momma.” Marie said softly. 

~Ed POV~

“There’s my junior alchemist!” I said as Leo ran into my arms. He smiles wide. 

~Marie/Leo POV~

We missed our mommy and daddy. That system thing was horrible. The moment when momma and daddy saw us, we were so happy. They were overjoyed. 

~Ed POV~ 

“Well now that the Elrics are back together, I say we go home and eat!” I said. 

“Okay!” Marie and Leo said. 

“Alright.” Heather said as we all walk to the train station. 

*time skip, on the train* 

~Heather POV~ 

This is nice, having my whole family back together. Ed was looking out the window, looking at the scenery.  I was looking at funny pictures on my phone. Occasionally, I placed my hand on Ed’s leg, to which he noticed and held my hand, and slightly smiled. Almost 6 years with him, and he still loves me. Only a few more weeks till it really is 6 years. 

*another time skip, After eating*

I sit on the couch to watch Netflix. I selected Black butler. As i’m watching, Ed sits next to me, and places his arm around me. 

“you know there's only a few more weeks until six years of our marriage has passed, right?” I ask softly. 

“Yes, i know. Best almost 6 years of my life so far.” Ed said softly, kissing the top of my head. Then he lovingly traced my cheek with his knuckle.

“I love you so much” He said softly. 

“I love you too, Ed.” I said. Ed softly ran his fingers through my soft light blue hair, and I fell fast asleep in Ed’s arms. 

~Ed POV~

I look down at Heather, who had fallen asleep in my arms, and smile. I gently pick her up bridal style, and carry her upstairs. I place her down on her side of our bed, and i get on my side, and fell asleep with my arm around Heather’s waist. 

“Good night, my royal beauty. Sweet dreams. If you have a bad dream, I'll be there to kick its sorry ass” I whisper softly.


	12. 6 year anniversary *a few weeks later*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All in the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lookie, another chapter, aren't you all lucky?

~Heather POV~

I woke up later than usual. ‘I guess Ed let me sleep in today. How sweet of him.’ I thought to myself. It was monday, so Marie and Leo were at school already. I get dressed, a bit more dressy than usual. I decide to wear a pale blue dress with spandex shorts underneath with a diamond necklace and bright blue flats. I tied my hair into a braid and headed downstairs. Ed was sitting in front of the T.V, waiting for me. 

“Morning sleepyhead” He said, kissing my cheek. 

“Morning.” I said, sitting next to him. “Whats with the dress?” Ed asked me. “Isn’t obvious?” I ask, hoping he will get the idea. 

“Nope, should it be?” He asked. 

“Yes! 6 year anniversary, ya dummy!” I say.

“Crap, i totally forgot! Sorry, hun.” Ed said. I kiss his cheek. 

“You’re forgiven. Just don’t forget again, ‘kay?” I said sweetly. 

“I won’t. Promise.” Ed said, as he softly and quickly  kissed me on the lips. “We should do something together, just us.” I suggest.

“Like what?” Ed asked. 

“I don’t know, maybe a nice lunch. There’s a nice place in East City Winry told me about.” I say. 

“Alright, if that’s what you want, that’s what we’ll do” Ed said. 

“I’ll call winry so she can get Marie and Leo from school.” I said, getting my phone.

~Phone convo, Heather POV~

“Hey Heather what’s up?” Winry asked

“Hey winry, Ed and i are going out for the rest of the day, so could you get Marie and Leo after school today? Please?” I ask.

“Yeah sure, where are ya going?” Winry asked.

“Just to East City. Remember that nice place you told me about? Ed and I are going there for lunch.” I state.

“Right i remember now, i believe its called Pasta and More.Have fun, you two lovebirds.” Winry said.

“We will. See ya later tonight.” I say, hanging up the phone.

~END~

“Ok i think we’re ready to go, Ed.” I said. 

“Ok let’s go.” Ed said as he took my hand, interlacing our fingers. 

*time skip, in East City*

Ed and I get off the train.

“Alright now to look for that Pasta place.” I said, as i link my arm with Ed’s and we walk down the street. We get really weird looks from the residents of East City, people whispering. We ignore it until we approach Pasta and More. Then people came up to us. 

“Whoa, are you really the Fullmetal Alchemist?” They would ask. “Correction. The former Fullmetal Alchemist. I still have the automail, though.” Ed would always say. I simply stayed quiet.

“Come on, Ed. Let’s go.” I said. I turned to the crowd of people in front of the door and say, 

“Sorry everyone. We’re busy. Edward and I just want to be alone for the day. And to those ladies who are fans of Edward, sorry he’s taken. By me.” And with that, i walk back over to where Ed was. 

“Damn these people cannot take a hint, babe.” I say as we sit down at a table. 

“I know. It happened all the time when i was the youngest state alchemist in history.” Ed said. 

“I remember that. You wrote about that very thing to me all those years ago.It's still funny how everyone thought that it was Alphonse, but surprised when they found out that it was you” I said, giggling slightly. We had ordered our pasta and drinks. They came within a few minutes. Ed and I continued to talk while eating and drinking.

“Well, that was satisfying.” I said as i finished. 

“hell yeah.” Ed said in agreement. We pay and leave.

“Now what should we do?” I ask. 

“How about I get something for you?” Ed suggested, his arms around my waist near my hips. 

“ya mean like a present? Yeah that’d be nice.”I say. 

“Great. I think there’s a place right across the street.” Ed says as he links his arm with mine, to lead me across the street. We soon came to a jewelry shop. I went to look around the actual shop, while Ed looked at the jewels in the display.

~Ed POV~

As i look at the displays on the counter, my eye catches the glint of a diamond bracelet. It was on a rose-gold base, but it had diamonds all around. 

“See anything in particular, sir?” the jeweler asked me.

“Actually, yes. this here bracelet.” I said, pointing to the bracelet. “Excellent choice!” The jeweler said, as he got it out of the display case, and put it in a pale blue box. I paid the jeweler and placed the box in my pocket. I found Heather near the necklaces. Typical girly girl.

“Sweetie, come on.” I said, taking her hand. 

“Finished already?”She asked. 

“Yup.” I said. 

“I guess its my turn to get somthin’ for you, isn't it?” She asked. 

“Only if you want to.” I said. 

~Heather POV~

I really want to get Ed a little something special. Ed likes the stuff Hot topic has, so we went there. I tell Ed to look around, while i get him something. I just pick a Panic! at the disco shirt, and a pretty rad case for his phone. I go up and pay for everything. The cashier puts everything in a bag. 

“Have a nice day!” she said cheerfully. 

“Ed, lets go.” I said. 

“ ‘kay.” He said. 

*time skip, back on the train home* 

~Heather POV~ 

Ed, like usual, is looking out the window. I laid my head on his shoulder, trying to be cute. It worked, Ed puts his arm around me. I looked up at him, since i'm shorter than Ed, and kiss his cheek softly. “love you.” i whisper. “Love you too, sweetness” He whispered back, kissing my cheek. 

*time skip, Resembool train station* 

“Ready to head home?” I ask. “yep, i think so” Ed said, taking my hand, as we walked home. “I’ll let Winry know when to bring Marie and Leo home later” I said. “Alright.” Ed said as we walked inside. I sit on the couch and Ed does the same. Ed pulls out a pale blue box from his pants pocket and hands it to me. 

“Open it. you’ll be surprised” He said, kissing my cheek. 

“Ok.” I said as i open the box and see a rose-gold bracelet encrusted with diamonds. I gasp in awe.

“Ed, its beautiful. I love it!” I say as i put it on my wrist. 

“I knew you would. I know how much you love shiny things” Ed said. I hand him the bag from Hot Topic. 

~Ed POV~

I look inside of the Hot Topic bag and pull out a Panic! At the Disco T-shirt, which is my favorite band of all time, and a cell phone case. 

“Wow! this is so cool!” I said as i hug Heather with one arm. 

“I know how ya like Panic! At the Disco. The cell phone case was pretty rad, if i do say so myself.” She said. She was right, the cellphone case had a bunch of anime characters, including myself and Al. 

~Heather POV~

I got out my phone to call winry. ~Phone convo~ “Hey winry, We’re back from East City.” I say. 

“Ok, great. i’ll just bring your two rascals to your place.” Winry said. “Alright, see you in a bit.” I said, hanging up. 

“I’ll be back, I’m just gonna change out of this dress. ‘kay?” I said to Ed, kissing him on the lips softly.

“alright.” He said, as i went upstairs to change. I ended up changing into my sweats, and a hoodie. I kept the bracelet on. I come down just in time, winry was waiting. Marie had ran up to me. 

“momma, thats such a pretty bracelet.” She said. 

“Your daddy got it for me today. We went all the way to East City. That’s why you and your brother had to go to Winry’s after school.” I said. 

 

~Later...~

~Still Heather POV~

“Momma, i'm sleepy.” Leo said. 

“You are? Want me to put you to bed?” I whispered. Leo nodded. I pick him up and carry him to his bed. 

“Sing a song, momma.” Leo said.

“Alright.” I said I started singing: “ Fate has been cruel and order unkind 

How can I have sent you away? 

The blame was my own; the punishment, yours 

The harmony's silent today 

 

But into the stillness I'll bring you a song 

And I will your company keep 

Till your tired eyes and my lullabies 

Have carried you softly to sleep 

 

Once did a pony who shone like the sun 

Look out on her kingdom and sigh 

She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no pony 

So lovely and so well beloved as I" 

 

So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory 

That long was the shadow she cast 

Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved 

And grew only darker as days and nights passed 

 

Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine 

And rest now in moonlight's embrace 

Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth 

Through cloud, and through sky, and through space 

 

Carry the peace and the coolness of night 

And carry my sorrow in kind 

Luna, you're loved so much more than you know 

Forgive me for being so blind 

 

Soon did that pony take notice that others 

Did not give her sister her due 

And neither had she loved her as she deserved 

She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew 

 

But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly 

Takes hold of the mind of its host 

And that foolish pony did nothing to stop 

The destruction of one who had needed her most 

 

Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine 

And rest now in moonlight's embrace 

Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth 

Through cloud, and through sky, and through space 

 

Carry the peace and the coolness of night 

And carry my sorrow in kind 

Luna, you're loved so much more than you know 

May troubles be far from your mind 

And forgive me for being so blind 

 

The years now before us 

Fearful and unknown 

I never imagined 

I'd face them on my own 

 

May these thousand winters 

Swiftly pass, I pray 

I love you; I miss you 

All these miles away 

 

May all your dreams be sweet tonight 

Safe upon your bed of moonlight 

And know not of sadness, pain, or care 

And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there 

Sleep…” I sang. “Sleep tight, little guy. Momma and daddy love you” I said, tucking Leo in his bed. I turned around to leave to see Ed standing there, in the doorway. “You still sound like that day, it hasn’t changed in years.” He whispered. “Oh hush up, Ed.” I said, lightly punching his chest. Ed swiftly carries me to our bed and lays me down. I lay on my side to look at him lovingly. Ed’s golden eyes met mine, a piece of his golden hair falling out of place. I reach up to put it in place again, slowly tracing his jawline before leaning in to kiss him. I shift to lie on my back to sleep. I closed my ruby red eyes, trying to sleep. I feel Ed lean over and kiss my forehead, and put his non-metal hand in mine. 

“Sleep well, sweetie. I love you” Ed whispered as he fell asleep as well. Damn I love him so much. 


	13. Random chapter (stuff happens)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to another hiatus.... (sorry, ive been working on other fanfics....)

~Morning~

~Ed POV~

The sun gleams brightly in the sky, it’s 6:00 am. I head downstairs to grab something to make and eat. All we had was bacon, so i made that. 

 

~Heather POV~

I wake up to see that Ed had already gotten up. He was always an early riser. I smelled bacon, my favorite food in the universe. I head downstairs to find Ed eating bacon. I smile, my hair in a mess, and a sleepy smile. “Mornin’ hun” I said, sitting at the table.

“Mornin’ sweetie. Bacon?” Ed asked, holding out a strip of bacon to me. I nod and take the bacon. 

“Ed, you didn't make all the bacon we had, did you?” I asked. By the sheepish smile on Ed’s face I knew he did. I sighed. 

“Oh well, Central isn't that far of a train ride, guess we have to get more food.” I said.

“Alright, I'm sorry, OK? But I was hungry.” Ed whined. 

I kiss his cheek, and said “Sweetheart it's alright.” I head upstairs to straighten out my hair and get some clothes, and my shoes. 

~30 minutes later~

~Heather POV~ 

“You ready, Ed?” I asked. He nods. “Already called winry to tell her that we’ gonna be in Central for the day.” He said. “Good. Let's get going” I said, as Ed took my hand and we walked to the train station.

~time skip, in Central market~

~Ed POV~ 

Never in all my years as a state alchemist have I seen the markets of Central. Neither has Heather. As we walk through the market, we get a few things. Then we see colonel bastard and hawkeye. ‘Shit’ I thought. They're walking towards us.

“Well well fullmetal, long time no see” Colonel Bastard said. 

“Nice to see you too, Mustang. Haven't changed a bit, I see. You too Hawkeye.” I said. 

“I see you and heather are still together.”Hawkeye said. 

“Yep. Six years and still going strong.” Heather said. 

“Well this is getting awkward, we’re gonna get going now. Bye!” I said. “What was that all about, Ed?” Heather asked. 

“I was just trying to get out of the conversation, nothing more. You remember how it was back then, don't you, sweet one?” I asked, using my favorite nickname for her. 

“I know that, hun, but why do you hate them so?” She asked. 

“It's personal, sweet one. I can't talk about it now. Not here, I mean.” I said. “Is it about the height thing, hun? You're not that short anymore.” Heather asked.

“Maybe.” I grumbled. 

“Ed, you're taller than me now, for pete’s sake! You shouldn't hold on to past grudges. Isn't good for the health, you know.” Heather scolded me. “Ok, fine, you win, again.” I said in defeat. Oh great, the Major has spotted me… 

“EDWARD ELRIC! GOOD TO SEE YOU!” armstrong bellowed, as usual. “Hello armstrong.” I said. “HAVE YOU GOTTEN TALLER?” he bellowed/ asked. “Yeah, i guess. I'm taller than her now.” I said snidely. 

“You callin’ me a pipsqueak, Ed?” Heather asked. ‘Uh-oh, I done goofed’ I thought. 

“N-no, i'm not.” I said. 

“Thought so.We’re done here, Ed. Let's get back home.” Heather said. “Gotta run, armstrong.” I said as I ran after Heather.

~on the train~ 

“What was that about?” I asked Heather.

“I was just trying to get out of the conversation, nothing more.” She said with a playful smirk. 

“Oh really? Then why’d you get all hot-tempered when i indirectly called you short?” I asked. 

“Ed, you know some women can't be as tall as men, so some are destined to be short forever, but i don't like being called short,especially by the one i love” She explained. I look at the ground in shame.

“Sorry.” I said, as I hugged her close to me. 

“Apology accepted.” She said, resting her head on my shoulder. I kiss her forehead, as she slowly fell asleep. Damn she’s adorable in this sleep state, almost like a doll. Or an angel. 

~later, at home~ 

~Heather POV~

I look at my phone, there’s 23 missed calls all from the same number. An old friend, who was annoying to say the least, was trying to call me. I almost fell backward, but Ed had wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, so that I didn't land on my butt.

“Ed, you know that girl from our school days who was really annoying and clingy?” I ask. 

“Yeah, what about her?” He asked in reply.

“She has called my cell phone exactly 23 times! Thats a stage 3 clinger right there! What do i do?i'm scared.” I said.

“Want me to tell her off? Just say the word.” Ed said, his arms around my waist, near my hips. 

I nodded and said, “Yes, tell her off for me, Ed.” Handing him my phone, he redialed the number. 

“Hello.  Yes, it’s Ed. Listen, i'm going to be honest, you’re really annoying, and clingy, and you called Heather 23 times. Thats harassment right there, i could have you charged with harassment if this doesn't stop.” He said as he hung up, and handed my phone back to me. 

“Thanks, Ed.” I said, hugging him. He hugged me back.  And not even a minute later, her phone rings again with the same number. 

“Don't answer it, Ed. Just call the military, and have her charged with harassment.” Heather pleaded. 

“Fine. I’ll call ‘em right now.” I said getting my phone out. It rang a few times until a familiar female voice answered.  

“Hawkeye? Long time no see, i need a favor. One of Heather’s annoying friends called her 24 times now, thats harassment, isn't it? It is? Can you charge her with harassment? You can? Awesome! Thanks Hawkeye!” I said hanging up.

“Hawkeye will be at her home soon.” I said to Heather. She hugged me tightly. Her body was trembling, like she was scared or something. 

“What's wrong, sweetness?You're trembling” I asked, holding her close. “E-Ed, look out the window. Do you see what I see?”she asked in reply. I look out the window, and see the figure of a tall, fat girl. It was the annoying girl that we called the military about.

“Yeah, I'm seeing what you're seeing. And she's coming this way” I said, a little spooked. The instincts from my military days told me that I should pick up Heather and run to safety, so that's what I did. I picked her up and bolted out the back door. Marie and Leo follow us after I told them who we were running from. We all kept running until we came to a large tree that was far from the house. 

“We should be safe here, for the time being.” I said, placing Heather down in the grass, but still held her close to me. 

“Not anymore, daddy. Lookit!!” Marie said, her small frame shaking. “Damn it! RUN!” I screamed and started to run again, with Heather in my arms once again. We kept running until we come upon the train station and I quickly got tickets to Central.

“This is getting out of hand!” I said to myself.

~bullshitu timeskip, Central~

After we all get off the train, I put Heather up on her feet. She's still scared. I hold her in my arms. Everyone is scared, including me. All I can do is hold them. 

“Papa, I wanna go home!!” Marie cried. 

“I know, sweet pea, I know.” I said, trying to console my precious daughter. Heather started screaming in pure agony. 

“What's wrong sweetness? Are you alright?” I asked, kissing her all over her face. 

“Does it look like I know, Edward?! No I don't know what's going on or why I'm screaming at the one I'm supposed to love!!! I just don't know!!!” She cried. I held her close, rubbing small circles on her back, to calm her down. “Shh… You're ok… You're safe right here in my arms… You know I hate seeing you like this. Please don't cry” I said softly. I can feel her small frame shaking under my gentle touches on her small body. I love my small family, it just pains me to see them scared and sad. I felt a tug on my jacket. It was Leo. 

“What is it, little buddy?”I asked. 

“Daddy… Lookie…” He said, scared. I look up to see the figure we have been running from. 

“Crap!” I yelled, picking up Heather, and running out of the train station to a place where I knew we'd be safe. Central command. 

~bullshitu timeskip again~

Once I finally got through to the guards that I was a state alchemist and it was an emergency, they let us in. We bolted to the dormitory part of the building. They still had the sign on the door that read:Elric, Edward and Alphonse and Akeme, Heather.

“Look, hun. They still have the sign on our dorm room from all those years ago. They knew I'd come back.” I said, chuckling at their idiocy. I open the door, and everything is the exact same as it was back then. 

“Safety at last.” I said, placing Heather down on the bed we once slept on all those years ago.

~nighttime~ 

~Heather POV~

I slowly came out of my traumatised state, with Ed rubbing my back. “Feeling better, sweetie?” He asked softly.

“A lot better, thanks for that back massage, sweetheart” I said, smiling.

“No problem, it's what I do.” He said, holding me close. Marie and Leo came onto the bed and sat down next to me and Ed. Marie had a book in her hands, a book of fairytales.

She looked up at me, and said,  “momma, will you please read to me and Leo?”

“Of course, sweet pea. Which story?” I said/asked. 

“Beauty and the beast, of course.” She said, pointing to the title that they wanted me to read. 

“Alright, get comfy. You too, Edward.” I said, motioning for everyone to get comfy. Ed put his arm around me and Marie and Leo sat in Ed's lap. I started to read the story. When I was halfway through the story, they were asleep, even Ed was asleep, his head on my shoulder. I close the book and set it down on the table. I picked up Marie and Leo and carried them to the separate bed, pulled the blanket over them. 

“Good night you two. daddy and I  love you” I whisper, before heading over to the other bed me and Ed slept in. I draped my arm around his waist and my head on his chest, near his heartbeat. I look up at his sleeping face, he looked so innocent and peaceful. I brush some hair away from his face and kissed him softly on the lips.

“Goodnight, Edward, my love. Sweet dreams” I said softly as I fell asleep on his chest, near his forever beating heart. 

~middle of the night~

~Heather POV~ 

Gunshots were being fired, which made me sit upright in bed. I felt Ed's arm tight around my waist. 

“What's wrong hun?” He asked sleepily.

“I heard gunshots from down the hall, babe.” I said, looking down. 

“You don't think that she followed us here?” He asked.

“I don't know, maybe. And the military is trying to shoot her down.” I said. “Well the gunshots are all gone now, let's go back to sleep, kay?” Ed said as he laid me back, my head on his chest. 

“Ok.” I said. He kissed my forehead and tummy softly. 

“Goodnight, love.” He said softly. 

“Goodnight, sweet dreams” I said, falling asleep with Ed's strong arm around my waist.

~morning~ 

~Heather POV~

I slowly open my red eyes, the harsh sunshine gleaming right in my eyes. I look down at Ed, he's still sleeping. He looked so cute. I love it when Ed's hair is all messy. Being careful not to touch the antenna-like hair on top of his forehead, I kissed his forehead softly. He slowly wakes up, his golden eyes looking up at me sleepily.

“Morning, lovely. You look absolutely beautiful.”He said sleepily and sweetly. 

“Now who's the sleepyhead? Not me this time it's you.” I tease, softly kissing him on the lips. He traces my cheek with a knuckle softly. 

“After all these years, you're still so beautiful and amazing” he said softly, kissing my temple. 

“Aww, how sweet.” I said. Looking out the window, a blanket of snow covered the ground. It was February, specifically the third. I realised what day it was; it was Ed's birthday! My birthday had passed as of January 17th. I hugged Edward tightly, kissing his cheek. 

“What're you doing, sweetie?” He asked. 

“Don't you realise what day it is?” I asked. 

“It's just another day, like any other.” He said. I pout. 

“No silly, it's your birthday!” I said excitedly. 

“Already?! I forgot my own birthday! Wow I'm stupid” he said, facepalming himself. 

“Haha. Now c’mere, love.” I said, pulling him towards me, kissing him on the lips. By this time, Marie and Leo are awake. 

“What's with the excitement, momma? Is it someone's birthday?” Marie asked. 

“Actually, yes. It's your daddy's birthday.” I said.

“It's not that big of a deal, hun.” He said. 

“Says the one who spoiled me on  _ my  _ birthday. It's my turn to spoil  _ you  _ now.” I tease. 

“But what about the girl who is stalking us?” He asked. 

“She's gone forever. Remember the gunshots I heard? That was the military shooting her down, now she's gone. No worries.” I said.

“Does that mean we can go back home?” Marie asked. 

“Exactly!” I said. 

“It's about time!” Ed said. And with that, we all left for home. 

~back home.~ 

~Ed POV~

Finally, no more running! It's good to be home, even at my age of 24. It feels weird saying that I'm 24. But it's the good kind of weird, if there is such a thing. Seeing Marie and Leo playing out in the beautiful white snow brought back memories for me. 

My thoughts are interrupted by Heather saying “what're you thinking about, Ed?” 

“Memories and the fact that I'm 24, and so are you, which now that I think about it, it's not that weird.” I said. 

“I never thought it was weird. But since today is all about you, I'm just gonna listen and we'll all do whatever you want. Okay?”she said.

“Okay.” I said, tilting my head down to kiss her forehead. 

“So… What do you want do? It's freezing outside, so we can't go out. I'd hate to see you get sick.” She said. 

“How about a movie? A funny one?” I asked. 

“Ok, but on one condition.” She said. 

“Which is?” I ask. 

“You can't kiss me during said movie. And just so it's fair, I'm not gonna kiss you during said movie either.” She says wickedly, a cute, evil smirk on her face. 

“Depriving me the opportunity to kiss you? Fine, you win. I won't kiss you during our movie.” I said, defeated. 

“However, we can kiss now, and after the movie. Will that make you happy, birthday boy?” She teased. 

“Maybe.” I said, picking her up and kissing her as much as I could. 

~movie time!~

~Heather POV~

Ed chose a Jeff Dunham dvd, but we had to censor it, because reasons. (Children.) But it was still funny nonetheless. And he kept his promise about us not kissing during the movie, but after the movie, and I take Marie and Leo to bed, and went back downstairs, we got a little crazy. Ed was waiting for me, his body outstretched, just waiting for me to collapse in his arms. I lay across his lap, looking up at him, his gold eyes full of love. He softly smiles down at me. 

“You know I can't properly kiss you if you're down there.” He said, brushing some hair away from my face. He takes one arm and puts it around my shoulders and pulls me up to his chest. 

“You look so cute when your head is on my chest.”He comments.

“Shut up, I do not!” I said, messing up his hair, which wasn't braided. He must have taken it out before I came back downstairs.

“Yes you do. Admit it.” He teased. 

“Ok, fine. I do like laying my head on your chest. I just like hearing your heartbeat, seeing your chest rising and falling, and feeling it rise and fall. I don't know why, but it's kinda calming for me.”  I admit. 

“I know you do.” He said with a slight chuckle. He takes my other arm, and he places it on his neck. I take the cue and pull him in for a passionate kiss. I run my fingers through his hair and he does the same thing on my hair. His tongue runs over my bottom lip, demanding entry, and I gladly let him in. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth, leaving nothing untouched. I quietly moan in the kiss. Ed pulls away, kissing my forehead. “It's been awhile since we've kissed like that.” I whisper softly, my eyelids slowly getting heavy.

“It has. It felt good.” He whispered back. He held me in his arms until I was half asleep. He carried me upstairs to bed. He sets me down on the floor, feet first, and I curl up next to him in bed. I nuzzle his neck and I kiss his neck softly. I lay my head on his chest, feeling his breathing slow down, the rise and fall of his chest, and heartbeat. 

Before he falls completely asleep, I whisper in his ear very delicately “happy birthday Edward. I love you to the moon and back.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. Get some sleep, alright?” He said sleepily. 

“Only if you get some sleep too.” I whisper, falling asleep in his arms. 

~Heather dream sequence~ 

There I was, running through the fields of Resembool, running away from someone. It was catching up to to me, but I had a weapon. A gun. 48 caliber rifle, to be exact, but the thing was too close for me to shoot. I was scared on the inside, but tough on the outside. I ran to the river. Now I had the upper hand, the thing couldn't swim. I aimed and shot the rifle. Instant death. 


	14. A beach trip?/sunburned family/and more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrics take a trip to the beach, and the fam (not including Heather, because shes as pale, even in the sun)

~morning~ 

~Ed POV~

I wake up with Heather’s body close to mine. She looks so peaceful, innocent and adorable, even if her hair is messy and tangled, she's still beautiful as the day I asked her to be mine forever. I run my fingers through her messy and tangled hair and rub small circles on her back softly and gently. She leans into my touch. I kiss her forehead softly before she wakes up.

“Morning, love.” She said sleepily. 

“Morning, lovely.” I said, grasping her hand.

“I had the weirdest dream last night.” She says, now sitting upright in bed. “What was it about?” I asked. 

“Something was following me around Resembool and I had a gun, a 48 caliber rifle, to be exact. And I shot at the thing once and it was dead immediately.” she explained to me.

“Was it scary?” I ask. 

“If it was, I would've woken up and screamed bloody murder. But I didn't, so no, not in the least” she teased. 

“That's true. For as long as I've known you, you'd wake up from a nightmare and start screaming and crying.” I said. 

“Oh shut up! Don't remind me those times!” She said, lightly punching my chest. 

I hug her, and say, “sorry, love.” Her hair is still tangled, she's about to get dressed. “Shouldn't you brush your hair first?” I asked. 

“I suppose so”. She grabs her hairbrush and begins brushing her long, light blue hair. Until she comes upon a huge knotted mess at the back. She winces at the force she was using.

“Need some help, love?” I ask. 

“If you promise to be gentle.” She says, handing over her hairbrush. I take it, and gently brush her hair, starting from the bottom. She giggles softly. “It feels nice having someone else brushing my hair instead of doing it myself” she said. 

“Now you know how I felt back when you brushed my hair and braided it.” I said, kissing her forehead and put her hair to her side and put it in a ponytail, but not like my late mother’s hairstyle. I run my fingers through her ponytail and kissed her cheek. 

“You look so cute.” I said. 

“I know i do.” She said.  Then I got a brilliant idea. 

“How about we all go to the beach today?” I suggest.

“That sounds lovely. I'm paler than a vampire, so a little tanning wouldn't hurt.” She said with a laugh. 

“Alright then it's settled. We're going to the beach.” I said as I left the bedroom to tell Marie and Leo to get their beach things together. 

~later~

~heather POV~

Everyone has their stuff ready for the beach. Ed begins to get the keys to the car. 

“Not this time, Ed. I'm driving.” I said as I snatched the keys from his grasp. 

“Fine.” He said, dejected. He put everything in the back of the car. And off we went. 

~at the beach~ 

~heather POV still~

~after everyone changed into swimsuits~

“Yay!!! Can we go play now, momma?” Marie asked. 

“You gotta put on sunscreen first, silly. Here, I'll get it.” I said as I put sunscreen all over Marie and Leo.

“Ok, you can go play now. Be careful you two.” I said. They went to play in the sand. I proceed to put sunscreen on myself, on the places I could reach anyway. Ed helped get the rest of my back, rubbing my shoulders in the process. I do the same on his back.

“Why did you decide this just this morning, Ed?” I asked, my curiosity shining through.

“Because I thought that you could use a break. Some time to relax. You do a ton of work, being a loving mother and a caring wife.” He said, his muscular arms around me. 

“Well that's very sweet of you. ” I said, kissing him on the cheek. He grinned like the idiot that I've known my whole life. 

“I love you.” He said. 

“I love you too, Ed.” I said. 

~a few minutes later~ 

“Momma, daddy! Come look what we made!” Marie exclaimed as she came running to Ed and I. 

“Ok sweetie, we're coming.” I said as we came towards Marie and Leo ‘s creation. 

“Wow! This is amazing, you two!” I said. 

“Agreed.” Ed said in awe.

I shake my head.“Looks like you guys get sunburned in the process. You're lucky that I've got tricks for sunburns.” I said.  I look at Ed. “Do we have any black tea at home?” I asked.

“I think so. Why?” He asked in reply.

“There's a trick to eliminate the pain of a sunburn. If you make a large amount of black tea and let it cool, take a towel and dunk it in, and put it on the burned area, it's supposed to take out the heat and some of the sting.” I explain. 

“Oh.” He said dumbly. 

“Looks like you could use a bit of it too, Ed. especially up on your shoulder. Am I the one who didn't burn? Damn. ” I noted. 

~after a long drive home…~

~Heather POV~

I get out the largest amount of black tea and begin preparing it, but not for drinking. Once it was done and cooled off, I took it outside along with two towels and a smaller towel and dumped the tea on top. 

“Now to see if this works” I said to myself. Momma bear mode is now activated. I picked up the now heavy towels and head back inside. I place them on the table. 

“Finished with the tea trick already?” Ed asked. 

“Yup. All you have to do is put it on your shoulder. Just put it under the strap of your tank top, and done. Now you just let the tea do its thing.” I said proudly. I get the remaining two towels and head upstairs. 

~timeskip~

I go into Marie and leo’s room. 

“Momma, it hurts to move.” They whine. 

“I know it does. But this will take the heat out of the burn.” I said putting the towels over their shoulders.

“Be careful now, don't let them slip off.” I warned them as I headed downstairs. I sit on the couch, exhausted. 

“I sure hope all that hard work wasn't for nothing.” I said with a sigh. 

“It won't be. Just look at my shoulder. Some redness is gone.” Ed said. I look and sure enough, some redness was gone. 

“That's what it's supposed to do. That's a good sign. Leave it there for a few more hours, OK?” I said tiredly. 

“You're the boss. Here, take a little nap right here.” Ed said, laying me across his lap, and getting a soft blanket and covering up my body. 

“Don't have to ask me twice.” I said, falling asleep. 

~a few hours later~ 

I woke up to looking into Ed's golden eyes with an excited grin on his face. 

“What is it, Ed? Did the tea help at all?” I ask sleepily. 

“It did! Surprisingly well I'd say.” He said. I look at his shoulder and all the redness vanished. 

“Yay! I'm a genius!!” I said with joy. Ed kisses my forehead. 

“Yes you are.” He said softly. Then Marie and Leo came downstairs all excited. 

“Momma, the tea worked!!!” They said happily. I smile at them. 

“That's good. Now it won't hurt as much to move around.” I said, picking them up and placing them on the couch beside me. 

“Momma, how did you and daddy meet?” Marie asked. 

“Well, it's a long story. But I guess I'll tell it anyway.” I started.

“The way your daddy and I met is that we were best friends in the whole world, and before he left to go to Loire to stop someone who was corrupting the people, he asked me to be his girlfriend. And then he brought me with him and your uncle Al to stop another evil being who had been killing state alchemists at the time. And a couple years later, he asked me to marry him. The rest is history.” I explain.

“Wow! What a cute story!” Marie said. 

“I think I bored your father, cause he's napping. Why don't you two go play in your room for awhile, OK?” I said quietly.

“Ok.” They said, quietly going upstairs. I look at Ed, sound asleep. I smile and shake my head. I grabbed the soft blanket from the floor and draped it over his muscular body. I kiss his forehead softly. 

“Go ahead and sleep, Ed. I'll wake you up soon. I love you.” I whispered. 

~timeskip, nighttime~

~Ed POV~

I woke up to see Heather’s ruby red eyes looking into mine. 

“What is it, hun?” I asked sleepily. 

“Ed, do you know how late it is? It's freakin 11 at night! I've been trying to wake you up for the past 5 hours!” She said. She sounded mad. 

“Ok, ok I'm sorry, sweetheart.” I said. 

“You should be.” She said coldly. I follow her upstairs, still a little upset that she kinda yelled at me. 

“Come on, honey. What do I have to do to say that I'm sorry? I'll do anything!” I pleaded. 

“You can start by taking me out for lunch tomorrow. And trying not to fall asleep when I'm telling the kids a story about us, regardless of how mundane it is” she said. The 

“Alright, fine. Where did you have in mind?” I asked.

“I don't know, how about that one Italian place in Central, the one we went to on my 16th birthday?” She asked.

“Done.” I said, about to wrap my arms around her waist. 

“Don't even think about it. You're in deep trouble until morning. However, I will allow a goodnight kiss.” She said. I kissed her lips softly. 

“Night.” She said, facing away from me.

“Night.” I said. 

~middle of the night~ 

~Ed POV~

I heard crying coming from Marie and leo’s room. I rushed in to investigate. It was Marie who was crying.

“What's the matter, little princess?” I asked softly. 

“I had a bad dream, daddy.” She cried. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” I asked. 

“Nuh-uh. I can't explain it.”she said, shaking her head. I picked her up and began to go downstairs, and sat on the couch. She looked at me with a puzzled look on her face.

“Why are we down here for? Your room is the other way, silly!” She asked. 

“Because, little one, your momma is kinda upset with me, for sleeping of all things. So I thought I'd come down here and kinda get away. And no, it's not because I don't love your mom, I really do love her, it's just that she deserves her space. And now I have to take her out to lunch in the morning, to make up for my stupidity. ” I explain. 

“Oh, ok. I get it now.  I know that you love momma a lot. I mean, who wouldn't? She's kind, caring, pretty, and a great storyteller.” She said, smiling. 

“Yup. You and your brother are  lucky to have such amazing parents like us. Our parents both died when we were young. Well, my father walked out on me, Al and my mom,  and then my mom died shortly after. Your mom’s parents were killed in Drachma when she was 11. I guess that's why your mom is so overprotective, and is always careful. She doesn't want anything bad to happen to her or myself, or to you and your brother.” I said softly. I look down at Marie, fast asleep once again. I pick her up and carry her upstairs and put her back to bed. 

“Sleep tight, little princess.” I said softly and quickly went back to my room with heather still asleep, and fell back to sleep.

~morning comes~

~Ed POV~

I woke up to a pile of clothes beside me. There was a note on the top that read ‘ _ put these on and get downstairs now. ~Heather’  _ I chuckle to myself. ‘She's so demanding when she's mad. It's cute.’ I thought to myself. I put on the clothes and promptly went downstairs.

“It's about damn time, Edward. I already took the kids to Al and Kira’s place, let's get going.” She said coldly. I'm gonna have to endure her madness till this afternoon. 

~after lunch in Central~

After we left the Italian place in central, heather’s mood changed. She was happy now. Finally I can hold her and kiss her.

“Am I forgiven now, sweetheart?” I asked, starting up the car.

“Yes, you're forgiven. Just don't do it again, OK?” She said.

“Alright I won't. I love you.” I said. 

“I love you too. And I'm sorry I got mad at you for a ridiculous  thing.”she said, her hand on top of mine. I take my hand off the steering wheel and held her hand. “It's alright.” I said.

~after a long ass drive home, and going to Al and Kira's place and getting the kids~

~heather POV~

I decided to watch a little Netflix on the tv, while Ed was in his own library, continuing to study alchemy. And of course Leo wanted Ed to go outside with him to play. I could hear him down the hall. “Damn it, just when you think you're relaxing, someone has to do something to break that relaxation.”I said quietly as I walked down the hall to where Leo was bugging Ed. Good thing he was by the doorframe.

“Leo, sweetie. Look at me. Your daddy is busy now. I know that you want him to teach you about alchemy, but he's had a long day. Reading is just his way to destress.” I said, messing up his hair.

“Oh well, I'll try again tomorrow.” He said, scurrying off to play something else. I peek inside Ed’s library. It's chock full of alchemy books (big surprise.) I see him reading on the small couch and I sit next to him. I could see the text of the book and I was a bit clueless as to what it was about. “What even is this book about?” I said out loud. 

“The art of making a chimera.” Ed stated simply. 

“But what about that shou tucker guy? Didn't he freak you out? Why would you want to know about this?” I asked.

“Yes, when he used his own family for his experiments. And it still fascinates me, I don't know why.” He said.  

“You're twisted. I love that.” I said, kissing his cheek. He sets the book down on a table and hugs me. 

“What was that for?” I ask.

“What? Can't a guy who loves his wife hug her at some point in the day?” He asked. 

“I suppose so. Hug away, sweetheart.” I said. And he hugged me for a long time. So much so that I actually fell asleep in his arms. I could feel him chuckling to himself and carry me bridal style to the living room and set my sleeping body on the couch. He kisses my forehead and whispers in French, “je t'aime” 


	15. I dunno, doesn't have a title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one of these chapters, until i write more.

~time skip~

I woke up a few hours later to find myself in the living room and on the couch. ‘I fell asleep in Ed’s arms again’ I remembered. It was quiet. A little too quiet for my liking. ‘This better be a prank..’ I think to myself. I found a note on the table in front of me. I picked it up. It read:  _ went to central with the kids. Be back soon. Love you to the moon and back. ~Ed <3\.  _ “And this is why I love him. One of the many reasons why I love him anyway. Well, since I'm alone, I might as well eat something.” I said out loud and went to make a sandwich and some tea. 

~a couple of hours later~ 

I heard Ed and the kids coming inside. 

“Momma, we're back!” The kids cheered happily. 

“I can see that. Why don't you two go play while your daddy and I have a little chat, OK?” I said. Within seconds they scurried upstairs. 

“Ed, what did you do?” I asked as soon as the kids were out of earshot.

“What? I just wanted to have a little fun with the kids. Is that wrong?” He asked, a little whine in his voice.

“No, it's not. Anywhoosers, whatcha got in that bag?Whatever it is, it's quite large” I asked, twirling a strand of my hair. 

“It's a surprise. Close your eyes. No peeking.” He teased. I closed my eyes and waited. He placed something on top of my head, it felt a bit heavy. 

“Ok you can open up those lovely eyes now.” He said sweetly. I look at my reflection and there sitting on top of my head is a tiara with rubies in each space. I gasp in awe at the sight. 

“Oh my, Ed it's absolutely stunning. I love it! But why did you get it? I'm not really royalty…” I said.

“Well to me, you are royalty. And you deserve a stunning tiara. And you look adorable too.” He said, kissing my cheek, his arms around my waist. I blushed. 

“Well regardless, it's still beautiful, whether I'm royalty or not.” I said, admiring the tiara. 

“I thought you'd say something like that. But you know what they say ‘a queen isn't defined by her looks, but how she rules alongside her king.’” He said. I smile.

“That's so cheesy though, babe. Take queen Elizabeth the first, she never married, and she was a good ruler. But that's beside the point. The point is that I don't mind wearing something that makes me feel like royalty, social standing does not matter to me. What matters most to me is that we're happy” I said, putting my hand on his cheek. 

“I know that, sweetheart. And that's why I love you, one of many reasons anyway.” He said, kissing my forehead. 

“What are the reasons why you love me? I bet I could think of a lot of reasons why I love you” I asked. 

“That's easy. You're kind, sweet, loving, smart, beautiful, unafraid to speak your mind, patient, and most of all, you're my best friend and my love, and I love every moment when we're together. What're your reasons why you love me?” he said/asked.

“Hmm, let me see… You're strong, handsome, a great kisser, loving, an amazing father and husband, the way you can be  a complete dork sometimes, the way you wrap your strong, muscular arms around me when I sleep or any time of day, but most importantly, you've made me feel so happy since we were little kids.” I said. He blushed a deep red. 

“How sweet.” He said, kissing my forehead softly.

“I thought so.” I said, my head on his chest. 

~that night…~

~Ed POV~

I never will forget those words Heather spoke earlier in the day. She's so incredible, she doesn't care how much money we have, but how happy we are. I let her rest her head on my chest and she slowly drifts off to sleep, and she says something so softly and in Japanese, “Watashi wa anata wo suki desu” and from what I understood, it could mean ‘I love you.’ “I love you too. Sleep well, sweetie.” I whispered softly as she fell asleep and I put my arms around her waist, kissed her forehead and fell asleep too. 

~Ed’s dream~

~Ed POV~

I could see my younger self and Al about to commit the forbidden act of human transmutation. I knew if I interfered, that it would alter reality, so I stayed quiet. Until I saw the inhuman thing that was not my mom. I ran as fast as I could, screaming and crying. I didn't know that I was screaming and crying in reality. 

~middle of the night~

~Heather POV~

I could hear Ed screaming and… crying?! I never heard him cry so hysterically before! I sit up and gently shake him to wake him up. 

“Edward, my love, what's wrong? Did you have another nightmare again?” I asked him gently, holding him close. He nodded. 

“Do I dare ask what it was about?” I asked, still keeping a soft voice. 

“I saw the thing that I believed was my mom, but I know now that it was not my mom. And I saw my younger self and Al about to do the human transmutation. Not necessarily in that order. And… I got scared... ” He cried into my chest. 

“It's ok now… Just let it out, Ed. That's all in the past. I know that it's hard for you to let go of the past, but what about that fullmetal heart that I love so much? You've survived all those experiences, you've gained a fullmetal heart. And yet, here you are, collapsed in my arms, crying because of a bad dream of you and your brother attempting to make a human. I know I'm not really the best when it comes to comforting, but I'm saying what you need to hear, and it's not pretty.” I said, still using my soft voice, rubbing his back. 

“I know what I said about the fullmetal heart thing, but sometimes a fullmetal heart can break. I suppose you'll probably think of me as a child, and not the manly man I try to be.” He said, a small smile on his face.

“Not in the least, you're a manly man, and a child, but mostly a man. You're amazing just the way you are, babe.” I said, kissing his forehead. He smiles. 

“And that's exactly why I love you to the moon and back.” He said, placing his hand on my heart. “You also have a fullmetal heart.” He added. 

“I do?” I asked, slightly confused.

“Yeah, you do. Remember when your parents were murdered? You had to raise yourself. You gained a fullmetal heart because of that experience.” He explained.

“Oh. What if I told you that I consider you my fullmetal heart? How would you react?” I asked.

“What's your reason for saying that?” He asked.

“You hold me up when I'm down, past, present and in the future. You comfort me when I'm scared or sad. You're basically my rock, and I'm a fragile butterfly, always wanting to fly into my dreams, you keep me on the ground. That's why I consider you, Edward Elric, my fullmetal heart.” I said.

“Well, I can say that I'm honored  to be your fullmetal heart, on top of my own.” He said, kissing my forehead. 

“I say it's obvious that we both can't go back to sleep, and it's almost time for the sunrise. I can't even remember the last time we watched the sun rise together. So how about it?” I suggest.

“Your wish is my command, your majesty.” He teased. 

“Oh stop it.” I said, slipping on my jacket and putting my Vans on my feet.

“Never.” He retorted, picking me up bridal style and we went outside. 

~later at top of a hill~

“This is so nice. So calming yet romantic at the same time. The sky looks so pretty with the colors of the sunrise.” I said.

“It is. But that could never top your beauty.” Ed whispered in my ear. I blush at his remark. 

“You really think that I'm prettier than this beautiful sunrise?” I asked, knowing his answer.

“Hun, you're more beautiful than the galaxy.” He said, his strong arms tightly, but lovingly around my waist. 

“Babe, I love you and all, but could ya please loosen your grasp on my waist? It's getting a little hard to breathe.” I asked. He loosened his grasp. 

“Thanks babe.” I said, breathing a sigh of relief. He kissed me on my forehead, near my temple. He rested his head on top of mine.

“I love you so damn much. With all my heart and soul.” He whispered. 

“I love you too babe. I gave my entire life to you almost seven years ago. Hard to believe, isn't it?” I said, looking up into his golden eyes. 

“Seven years, huh? And I'm still super in love with you.” He said. 

“Yeah, and I am still super in love with you too.” I said. He kissed me on the lips softly. 

“Love’s a strange thing isn't it?” He noted.

“What makes you say that?” I asked.

“It's strange. It's like we feel it in our hearts, but can't physically see it. Y’know?” He explained.

“That's so deep. And it's true.” I breathed. The sunrise soon leaves. 

“Looks like the sunrise is gone. Ready to head home?” He asked, picking me up bridal style.

“Yeah I guess so.”I said. And he carried me back home. 

~a few hours later~ 

I found Ed fast asleep on the couch. We stayed up half the night talking, so this was bound to happen. I draped a blanket over his sleeping form. “I love you, Edward. You go ahead and take a nap.” I said, kissing his forehead. 

~a couple of hours later~

“Babe, wake up.” I whisper in Ed's ear. His golden eyes slowly open to face mine.

“Hey baby.” He said sleepily, kissing my forehead. 

“Y’know, the kids are still at school right now, why don't we have a little fun?” I suggested. 

“What kind of fun?” He asked, slightly curious. I went over to the music player and picked out the CD ‘Wanted’ by Hunter Hayes. 

“This kind of fun.” I said putting in the CD. I went through the songs until I found ‘Wanted.’ I placed my hand on his right shoulder and I put my left hand in his left hand. His right arm snaked around my waist. He kissed me every time the lyrics said ‘wanna kiss your lips’ When the song ended, I took out the CD, and hugged Ed. 

“It's been forever since we've danced like that.” I said, with nostalgia. 

“It has. It felt good to do it again.” He said, his head resting on top of mine. 

“Then we should do this more often, don't you think?” I asked. 

“Yes, we should.” He said. He kissed my forehead gently. “I love you.” He said softly. “I love you too.” I said.


End file.
